<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams Are Made of This by honeyglazedbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196409">Sweet Dreams Are Made of This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyglazedbaby/pseuds/honeyglazedbaby'>honeyglazedbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Our boys are on a traveling basketball team, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this just warms my heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyglazedbaby/pseuds/honeyglazedbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington get stuck sharing a hotel room and bed when away for a basketball team. Billy has a nightmare and comfort/fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams Are Made of This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short one, but I'm just glad to be writing again. The boys being soft just has me melting 🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Steve, if you hog the blanket one more time, I'm gonna beat your ass!" Billy growled, yanking the cheap hotel comforter back over himself. </p><p>"Shut up, Hargrove." Steve snapped back, his back turned to the blond. Why coach picked them to be roommates for the night was beyond him. Nothing like losing a stupid basketball game in a stupid far away town then sharing a hotel room and bed with your stupid enemy. Steve huffed, burning holes into the wall with his eyes. </p><p>"I'm turning off the lights." Billy murmured before doing so and turning his back to Steve. The awkward silence felt suffocating, but the blond did his best to ignore it and just fall asleep. In the morning, he could just forget about sharing a bed with his enemy and go on tormenting him. He could feel the usual anxiety that comes before his fitful rest creeping up, but did his best to shove it down. Hopefully, he'd sleep okay for the night and Steve would never know of his nasty dreams. </p><p> </p><p>Steve hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until he was woken up by strange noises. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and trying to focus on what he was hearing. The brunet's eyebrows furrowed as he realized the boy next to him in bed was gasping and crying.<br/>
"Billy?" Steve whispered. He reached out and gently grabbed his shoulder. The blond jerked away from his touch harshly.<br/>
"Don't fucking touch me!"</p><p>"Billy Billy, hey, it's okay." Steve reached out again. He hesitated before touching the boy again, surprised when Billy doesn't  jerk again. He scooted closer to him, looking down with concern. "What's going on?"</p><p>"I-I just had a nightmare." Billy whispered, avoiding Steve's gaze. He couldn't believe he was admitting that to the guy who hates him the most. </p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Mind your fucking business!" The blond snaps out before he can help himself. </p><p>"Okay okay, let's just calm down." Steve started to stroke Billy's arm, slowly and gently. The blond still had his back turned to him, but he could sense the tension slowly leaving his body. "That's better." He murmured. </p><p>Billy felt his breathing slow and the adrenaline fading. The scenes of his nightmare, flashes of pain and a much to familiar face, had stopped playing in his head. Before he knew it, he had turned over and buried his face in Steve's lap. Steve stilled for a moment, all gears grinding to a halt, trying to process that Billy fucking Hargrove was now snuggling into him. </p><p>In any other moment, Steve swore he would have pushed him away and called him a fag or some other insult. But how was he supposed to do that when the blond was being so vulnerable? Steve slowly ran his fingers through Billy's curls, noting how soft they were. He spent a few moments playing with the boy's hair before gently lifting his head so he could lay down. </p><p>Billy hesitated before letting his head rest on Steve's chest. The heart beat against his ear was racing just as fast as the one in his chest. Maybe this would be okay for the night. He could forget about it in the morning. The hand brushing through his curls was enough to convince him to just enjoy the moment. </p><p>After a while, Billy heard Steve's heart beat slow along with his breathing. Figuring the brunet had fallen asleep, Billy whispered out,"Can't believe I'm enjoying having pretty boy hold me like this."<br/>
He sighs out a small breath of relief, letting his thoughts out in the open. Saying it out loud quieted his racing mind without having to confess anything to Steve. Billy's eyes began to flutter shit, sleep slowly crawling up on him again.<br/>
The other boy's voice tugged him out of his drowsiness.<br/>
"I'm enjoying it too, Billy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>